Chapter 4: Tryouts
(The next day, the warriors then travel to the qualifier at Boston.) * Barry Allen: Hello, Boston! (honks the car horn) Hey, Versad! * Terso: I don't know how you talked me into coming to this. * Lenat: Wow! I don't believe it! Your future year's just begun! * Versad: Oh, man! This will be awesome! * Lenat: Check it out! * Versad: Wow. (The camera then shows two commentators on the stand: Ben Fordham and Beron. All of the qualifying competitors, including Versad and some other warriors, line up.) * Beron: Okay, people. This is the last of four time trials being held across Australia. Today's qualifying round is one lap around the pylons. The four best warriors will qualify for a trip to New York City! Oh, yeah. Arnor, you're up, Frost! (Arnor takes off and flies between the pylons as Beron announces the events.) * Beron: And she's through the start gate! The racers must pass through the blue pylons on the horizontal and around the red pylons on the knife-edge. Now she's coming back to Gate Three! Nicely done, my girl. Setting herself up a little high through the blue pylons there, lining up for the quadro. She's taking a hard right with a 270-degree high-G turn! Oh! Yeah! Back all the way around. Whoo! Cleanly through. Ha! Look at you, Arnor! * Versad: Arnor's good. * Beron: It doesn't get much better than that. All right. Good speed. Lining up for the three-pylon chicane, amazing pitch control. Smooth! Fast! Clean! He's going into the final turn, into the half-Cuban 8, pulling an aggressive 9.2 Gs. Attacking the climb! Wow. Now that's some speed. Coming out of the Cuban 8 at the end of a fantastic first run, people. (as Arnor crosses the finish line) A 01.24.16. A very good time for the other racers to try and beat. (The scene fades to later. Versad is getting his confidence filled up.) * Barry Allen: Fuelled and ready, man. * Ben Fordham: It's been a wonderful day here, and we're down to our last competitor. * Versad: This is it. * Beron: From Seattle, Washington State, The Green Lantern! * Hanso: "The Green Lantern"? * Lenat: Yep! Awesomest call sign ever. (chuckles) It was my idea. * Terso: Ah. That explains it. * Ben Fordham: Hey, warrior! Landscaping was yesterday, man. Get off the runway! We're racing here! Second call for The Green Lantern! * Versad: No, no, no! * Ben Fordham: Looking for... * Versad: Yo! I'm the Green Lantern! * Ben Fordham: You're the Green Lantern? * Versad: Yep! * Ben Fordham: A tree warrior? Man, what's going on here? Is everybody getting to fly today? (Everyone laughs.) Man, your momma must have had high hopes for you. Now, you know you're built for seed, not speed. * Terso: Go on Adam... Go on, Lantern. (The crowd laughs at Versad.) * Man 1: Who's that guy? You're going to try out? * Man 2: A tree warrior? * Man 3: Cornfield is over that way. * Man 4: Nice of you to take the day off just to lose! (The crowd continues laughing as Versad gets ready to take off.) * Barry Allen: Go, Lantern. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Justice League - Night of the Puppet Master